Fighting
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Ward and Simmons are taken. Then they have to deal with getting back to normal. It is a AU. Skimmons later on. Jemma/Ward friendship along with a few other friendships and maybe relationship (philinda). I do not own anything. Added a little onto Chapter 11. And added the end chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Jemma Simmons was scared to death of what was about to happen; she and Ward had been told to go into town and gather information. Little did they know that this town was filled with a terrorist group called the followers of Ogma, who no longer want to be a servant to the Gods, plus Jemma didn't know that Ward was a part of Hydra. Ward was still trying to figure out what he was going to do; fight to save Jemma and himself or sacrifice Jemma and save himself. He had to decide whose side he wanted to be on, then he thought about Skye and the rest of the team; he knew Skye and the rest of the team would be devastated if something happened to Jemma or himself. So he knew he had to convince them to let them go, both of them, he knew he had to survive he had to choose SHIELD.

"Simmons, I know that you're scared, but it's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Ward said wanting Jemma to believe him.

"I know. I just…I'm really scared Grant." Jemma said softly as she moved to a sitting position with her hands in front of her.

"I'm here Simmons. I'm not going to let anything happen. I will fight to keep us both alive." Ward said as he sat next to Jemma and took her hands in his.

"What are we going to do?" Jemma said as she squeezed Ward's hands.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to figure out how to get us out of here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember anything from when they attacked us?"

"I remember we were walking down the side walk heading east, they came out of a van on the road. They knocked you unconscious with a stun gun, put a bag over your head and put you in the van. I think they did the same for me, but I tried to run and one of the guys hit me."

"Where did they hit you?" Ward said concerned. "What did they hit you with?"

"They hit me with a board in the head. It was quite painful. Everything after that is a blur." Jemma said trying to push the memory away.

"You might have a concussion. Can you follow my finger?"

Ward let go of Jemma's hands and lifted his hand in front of her face and pointed the one he wanted her to follow. Jemma followed with no problems, but then he noticed the lump on her forehead with a cut in the center. He, as gently as he could, moved to check out the cut on Jemma's forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Ward asked softly.

"Yes it does, but it's okay Grant" Jemma said as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Jemma please don't cry. I will get us out of here." Ward said as he pulled her onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her as best as he could.

"I'm sorry Grant."

"It's okay Jemma. It's going to be okay."

Suddenly there were loud footsteps walking up to the door, so Ward let go of Jemma and put himself in front of her to prevent anyone from hurting her anymore. The door slammed open and several men moved into the room; the man in the middle who looked to be in charge nodded and two men grabbed Ward, two also grabbed Jemma.

"Hello welcome to our prison. You will be interrogated in a few minutes to find out who you work for and where you're from, ladies first." The man said.

"Let her go. She's not going to tell you anything." Ward said as he started to fight the men that were holding him. He almost got free but another man joined the other two in restraining him.

"No, she will be first and if she doesn't talk we will persuade her to talk or bring her back when her body gives out."

"Don't! Let her go!"

"Come."

The man moved out of the way while two of the men carried Jemma out of the room, she was struggling against the men; Ward was doing the same trying to get to Jemma.

"Jemma! It will be okay!" Ward yelled as they carried her down the hall. "Stay strong!"

"She will wish she was dead." The man in charge said before heading out after Jemma and the two men. The three men left after they threw Ward back against a mattress and hurried out the door; they locked him in and he sat his head bowed hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear Jemma cry out in pain.

Jemma was fighting all the way till they tied her to a metal chair; she knew that she had to get out of this situation because it was not going to end well. She had heard what Ward had said as she was carried away; she knew she had to stay strong.

"Well Miss Jemma I think I heard him say. It's just the two of us. Why don't you make this easier for yourself and tell me who you work for?" A man's voice said as he came to stand In front of her.

"I won't tell you a thing." Jemma said as strong as she could.

"My name is Jason. We're going to be here together for quite a while."

Jemma sat there quietly trying to hold her head up high to show that she wasn't afraid as Jason started to look at his tools on the bench near Jemma. Jason decided to go with a volatile approach and walked over to Jemma and undid her button up shirt.

"You know this would be easier if you just told me who you worked for." Jason said softly.

"I won't tell you a single thing." Jemma said defiantly as Jason picked up a sharp blade.

"You'll wish that you did."

Jason brought the blade up to Jemma's face and caressed her face with the blade; Jemma tried to stay still when she could feel the blade dig into her cheek.

"Tell me who you work for." Jason yelled in Jemma's face.

"Never." Jemma said then spat in his face.

"You bitch. You'll wish you had. Bring it in."

A man then entered with a battery and jumping cables; the man put the battery down near where Jemma was tied up and hooked the jumper cables to the battery, then he left the room.

"This will be quite painful. But if you told me what I want to know it will not be." Jason said as he walked over to Jemma and picked up the jumper cables.

"I won't tell you." Jemma said as strongly as she could knowing that the next few hours were going to hurt.

"Fine." Jason said as he attached the jumper cables to the metal chair and Jemma screamed out in horrific pain.

In the cell Ward could hear Jemma's screams; he tried as hard as he could to get untied so that he could save her and not have to hear her cries of pain. He finally, after hours of trying and listening, got the ropes off and tried to find a way out of the cell.

'I have to find a way to get to Jemma.' Ward thought as he evaluated the cell. 'She's been quiet for quite a while. God I hope they didn't kill her.'

Suddenly he heard footsteps he knew that this was going to be his moment to get out of the cell; he knew that they'd be hopefully bring Jemma back and he could make his move to get them out of here. But what he wasn't ready for was the sight of Jemma unconscious in the arms of two large men, her body was covered in spots of bruises and her clothes were skewed around her body. Once they opened the door wide enough Ward made his move, he grabbed the guys holding Jemma on the left side and broke his arm as he flipped him into the room. Next he went for the other guy, who was holding Jemma up, grabbed his gun and put him into a sleeper hold till that guy past out. Ward then moved to Jemma and rolled her onto her back; he could see the marks from teeth on her body and he saw red.

The next two men who came running both got shot in the head; while a third got shot in the carotid artery. Ward picked Jemma up onto his shoulder and began to try and find an exit; he had to get them out of there and quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye was going over every satellite photo she could; she even hacked into all surrounding cameras in the area. She was searching for a clue to where Ward and Simmons were taken; she needed them back she couldn't imagine what they were going through and just wanted both back safe and sound. Fitz was in the lab trying to create a device to shoot at anyone who got in the way of getting Ward and Simmons back. May was in Coulson's office with Coulson they were going over some strategies of how they were going to go about getting Ward and Simmons back.

Skye knew they didn't have a lot of time, since they never made it back in the given time and because they would have contacted them by now if they were safe. She knew that she had to get this right to most likely save their lives; she had to find them and she did.

"Coulson get down here I found them!" Skye yelled up the ladder that lead up to Coulson's office. Not only did Coulson come running down, so did May and Fitz came running up from the lab.

"What have you found?" Coulson said once everyone was in around the holotable.

"There's a terrorist group in the area they call themselves the followers of Ogma. They have a base camp here." Skye said pulling up a map and showing them the location. "This is the most likely spot they have taken them."

"Did you get thermal satellites over that area?" May asked wanting to know how many men they might have to face.

"Yes. It looks like there is twelve people in the building and outside there are only three." Skye answered.

"So two of them have to be Ward and Simmons; we can handle ten, right?" Fitz said confidently.

"All right, gear up we're heading in." Coulson said wanting to get them back and fast.

Soon they were ready to head in Skye and Fitz took on one guy, while May and Coulson had each their own to take down.

"Ready?" Coulson said over the coms.

"Yes." Replied May, Fitz, and Skye.

"Go."

Skye and Fitz took down their guy by Skye luring him into the closest woods and Fitz hitting him in the back of the head with a brick. May took her guy out by dropping behind him and putting him in a choke hold; as for Coulson he walked up to his guy and then knocked him out with a quick hook to the temple.

Skye, Fitz, and May met up with Coulson and they all headed to the main door where two men were coming out looking for the lookout guys.

"Hello. You've taken some friends of ours we'd like them back." Coulson said as he and the rest of the team approached the two men. But the two men didn't want to talk and immediately went to fire their weapons, but they were two slow in drawing their weapons and May shot them both.

"Skye tell us where to go." Fitz said pulling out one of the new weapons that he created.

"That way." Skye said as she checked the screen for where one dot was still and several others were moving around. "I think Ward's trying to fight his way out." Suddenly gunshots went off and the team headed toward them.

Coulson was first to spot Ward as he was firing a shot into a man and on Ward's shoulder he noticed that Jemma was unconscious. Fitz and Skye went to take Jemma from Ward, but he acted as though he didn't realize they were on his side.

"Ward it's us. Let us take Jemma from you." Fitz said as he handed Ward the new weapon, Ward gently put Jemma into Fitz and Skye's arms.

"What the hell did they do to her?" Skye said as she looked at the person she loved had bruises and her clothes were barely staying on her body.

"Let's talk about this later. Get back to the bus." Coulson said as he and Ward lead the group away from the cell.

Suddenly Jemma screamed, scaring Fitz and Skye that they almost dropped her, Ward was immediately by their side.

"Jemma it's safe. We're safe." Ward said as he held Jemma's face in his hands.

"I won't tell. I won't tell." Jemma muttered, but let Fitz and Skye drag her down the hall as they followed Ward and Coulson; May covered the back.

"Shh..Jemma it's okay. Hold on we're almost to the bus." Skye said with tears in her eyes as she listened to Jemma promise that she wouldn't say anything; Fitz too had tears in his eyes as he tried to stay strong and carry most of Jemma's weight.

Finally they were back at the bus, May headed to the cockpit to get them up in the air and out of the area. Coulson followed Skye and Fitz as they carried Jemma into the infirmary room, while Ward stood outside it watching Fitz hook Jemma up to the vital machine.

"What happened in there?" Coulson said as he approached Ward.

"I…I told her to be strong. They took her away before I could get free. I listened for hours as they did things to her. I don't know what they did to her, but she screamed for hours. I got free before they brought her back and once I saw her I saw red till you guys showed up." Ward said a little choked up.

"You did the best you could. We need to get to a hospital to get her and you checked out."


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital Ward was treated for dehydration, while Simmons was treated for a lot of various things; they did a rape kit and got several different semen samples. Skye, Fitz, May, and Coulson all waited in the waiting room hoping to hear good news; finally a doctor came out to talk to them after a few hours.

"Agent Coulson?" Dr. Megan Riley said coming toward the team, Ward had joined them after getting some fluids in his body.

"Yes." Coulson said as he and the team stood up to hear about Jemma.

"Dr. Simmons was extremely dehydrated when she came in. It seems they electrocuted her multiple times. She was also beaten, she sustained several bruised organs, and three fractured ribs; they all will heal in time. She was also raped multiple times by multiple men; we did a rape kit and found multiple donors. She has several superficial and non-superficial wounds that were cleaned and stitched up. She should make a full recovery if you'd like to see her you can. I suggest that you try to keep her calm and not move too much for the safety of those fractured ribs."

"Yes we'd like to see her. When will she be able to transfer to our infirmary?"

"I'd be comfortable with her moving in a few days just so were sure she will be okay."

"Okay thank you Doctor. What room is she in?"

"Room 124 it's down that hallway."

"Thank you again."

Before Coulson was finished say thank you again Skye was already taking off and heading down the hallway, she was closely followed by Fitz and Ward; May and Coulson brought up the back, but didn't enter the room with the others.

"How do you think she's going to handle all that happened?" Coulson said aloud as he looked into the room to see Jemma still unconscious on the bed, Skye and Fitz on both sides each holding a hand while Ward sat next to Skye.

"I don't know Phil. She's been through a lot for a day. But I do know that she's strong. It's going to take some time." May said as she stood next to Coulson.

"I know she's going to have nightmares."

"Yes she is, so one or two of us should stay with her at all times."

"Do you think Skye will finally tell her how she feels?"

"After today she might. And I'm pretty sure Simmons will be happy with that news, but first we need to get her better."

"I agree."

Coulson and May then entered the room, no one moved, but everyone could tell they were very worried about Jemma. Ward stood so that May could sit down next to Skye and he moved over to Coulson.

"Sir I want to stay with her." Ward said still feeling like he needed to protect Jemma as he watched May sit down next to Skye and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know. So will Skye and Fitz. I'll let you guys take turns. There should be at least one of us with her at all times. Okay?" Coulson said to Ward.

"Yes sir."

"You did your best Ward. You got her out of there."

"I just wish they had taken me first. I can handle being tortured, but having to listen to her I just feel so helpless."

"And in time that feeling will go away. She's strong and she'll make it."

"How long do you think she'll be unconscious for?"

"I don't know. I think until her body has had enough rest."

"I need to hear her voice not screaming."

"I know Ward. I'm sure she'll be waking soon and she'll need us to be strong."

"Yes sir."

Skye and Fitz both were crying as they held onto Jemma's hands; they knew she was in for a long road ahead and they wanted more than anything that she was going to be okay. Skye looked like she was going to explode into tears at any minutes, so Coulson decided to take her out side to let her cry.

"Skye, can I talk to you for a minute?" Coulson asked as he nodded to the door.

"Sure PC." Skye said she then kissed Jemma's hand before letting it go. "I'll be right back."

Skye followed Coulson into the hall where she broke down into sobs; she wanted to make Jemma to not be in that bed with all those injuries. Coulson could tell that Skye needed to get out of the room and get herself under control before Jemma woke up to a hysterical Skye.

"She's going to be okay Skye." Coulson said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I know I just can't believe they would do all this to her." Skye said sobbing on Coulson's shoulder.

"I know. I don't know why people feel they have the power to do bad things to good people, but she needs us to be strong and here for her. She's going to need you Skye."

"I'm okay, I am I just need to hear her voice again and it not be in a panic."

"I know. And you will. She's going to be okay. She just needs time."

"You're right."

Skye straightened up and dried her eyes; Coulson straightened his suit and put a hand on Skye's shoulder.

"You ready?" Coulson asked.

"Yes." Skye said as she opened the door and entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later when the sun had gone down, Skye and Ward were the two left at the hospital with Jemma. When Jemma woke up she was disoriented, trying to move and started screaming, Skye and Ward both were up and hovering over her.

"Jemma it's okay. You're safe." Skye said pleading for Jemma to stop moving and screaming as she held on to Jemma's hand trying to keep her from moving.

"Jemma its Grant, look at me. We are safe. You need to stop moving or you'll hurt yourself more. I've got you, you are safe." Ward said as he gently held her head, one hand on each side of her face.

"Grant." Jemma said in a rough voice.

"It's okay we are safe. Skye's here too."

Skye moved slowly into Jemma's eye sight and said, "I'm right here Jemma. You're in the hospital. Grant got you out. You're safe now."

"Skye." Jemma said softly.

"We're here."

"I…It hurts."

"I know Jemma. Grant can you hit the nurse call button?"

"Yeah, I got it." Ward said as he hit the button.

A couple minutes later a nurse came into the room, "Yes?" the nurse said as she walked over to the bed. "Oh, hello Dr. Simmons, my name is Crystal I'm your nurse. Do you need some more pain meds?"

"Yes please." Jemma said in a rough voice.

"Okay, I'll also see if we can get a throat spray to numb it so it doesn't hurt to talk, Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

The nurse then left to go get the doctors approval for a few medications, Ward and Skye held on to Jemma's hands as she looked around after the nurse left.

"Fitz, Coulson, and May are back at the bus. I can call them if you want to see them." Skye said softly.

"No it's okay." Jemma said softly. "Skye?"

"Yes."

"Can you hold me?"

"Of course. But I don't want to hurt you."

"I really need you."

"Are you sure?"

"Please Skye."

"Okay."

Skye gently with the help of Ward got onto the bed and wrapped Jemma in her arms; Jemma moved to get more comfortable and held on to Skye like her life depended on her.

Soon the nurse, Crystal, came back to find Jemma clinging to Skye and crying, "Dr. Simmons I'm going to give you some morphine and this spray once in to your throat. Okay?"

"Okay."

Crystal then walked over to the bed and made her movements slow, so that Jemma wouldn't get frightened.

"All right if you need anything else just push the button, okay?" Crystal said as she turned to leave.

"Okay." Jemma said with a voice that sounded more like her.

"I'll be back a little bit later."

After the nurse left Jemma fell asleep in Skye's arms who fell asleep a little after Jemma; Ward sat facing the both of them knowing that he would finally be able to sleep after talking a little bit with Jemma and Skye, he knew that he did his best and Jemma wasn't holding any anger toward him.

The next morning Coulson, May, and Fitz came in to find Jemma awake and talking with Skye and Ward; Fitz hesitantly moved toward Jemma so he could see for himself that she was okay.

"Hello." Jemma said softly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Fitz said as he gently took her hand into his.

"Thank you for saving me. I know you guys were there. I remember you taking me from Grant."

"Of course we were there we would always come get you, both of you." Coulson said strongly as he held Jemma's hand.

"I…I remember what happened." Jemma said with tears in her eyes.

"Jem you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You can do it when you're ready." Skye said as she held onto Jemma.

"I…I don't…want to remember."

"We know that and it's going to be a rough road to recovery, but we are here for you. If you need to talk you can talk to any of us, we will do everything we can to help." May said knowing slightly what Jemma was going through.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jemma said as she began to cry.

"Jemma you are strong. You are strong enough to do this. We are going to be here for you. You don't have to be alone for anything." Skye said as she held Jemma close.

"Skye's right. We all are going to be here. You will never be alone unless you want to be. We take care of each other." May said as she took Jemma's other hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you guys." Jemma said softly.

"You have nothing to thank us for. You were strong and you are brave." Coulson said getting a little teary eyed. "You will recover and be even more brilliant."

Jemma smiled through her tears and nodded her head; she understood she was loved and they were going to do everything to help her.

Having a little writers block, but I will continue with the story. I took off the other ending I was going to leave it with. New chapter as soon as my writing block goes away. Thx.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for not adding a chapter till now. It's been hard to figure out where I wanted this story to go._

_I'll try to update as soon as I can._

_Thx for all the favs and reviews._

* * *

The team finally back in the air, the bus was headed to a remote location to gather some intel for another mission. Jemma and Skye were sharing a pod, while Ward still felt that he had to watch over Jemma and would sometimes slept outside their pod. Jemma was getting through her trauma very well, but would still have nightmares every once in a while. Ward would run into the pod to comfort Jemma and some nights that worked, but others she would panic even more so and they would talk to her gently but not touch her. Fitz and Coulson both would hear the commotion and would pray that it wouldn't take long for Jemma to calm down; they both worried about her. Even May who planted a mic near Jemma and Skye's pod so that she would hear if Jemma had a nightmare; sometimes she would hear Jemma start to have a nightmare and would leave the cockpit to tell Ward so that he could go in and wake Jemma up. Skye was a deep sleeper and every once in a while wouldn't wake up until Ward was shaking her so that they both could help Jemma through her nightmare.

Everyone was still worried about Jemma, but they started to worry about Ward since he would barely sleep some nights because he was so worried that Jemma was going to wake up with another nightmare. May had even forced him into his pod a couple of times and would lock him in so that he would get some sleep. Ward was starting to be a great friend to all of the team and he was finally opening up about when he was younger and about what he'd been through in past years with SHIELD; he would talk about missions that weren't classified and need to know only.

So this mission was basically the same as when Jemma and Ward were taken, so Coulson was doing extra research about the area before anyone stepped into that area. Skye was doing a bunch of research to see if there were any groups in the area to be aware of or a person who could be a threat. May was circling the area looking for a good place to go that wasn't going to be too close, but close enough that they could get out in a hurry.

"Coulson the area looks to be clear except for the area they want us to check out. Nothing seems out of the normal for the town. They are sending us to a remote area to gathering information on a mountain." Skye said as she and the rest of the team gathered around the holotable.

"Good. Do any of the people have information about what's been going on near the mountain?" Coulson asked.

"No, I talk to some of the locals through phone calls and no one seems to know anything about something going on near the mountain." Jemma answered along with Fitz nodding.

"All right, May have you found us some place to land?"

"There is a field around 2.5 miles from the mountain where there's enough land and there's 5 miles till you're on the outskirts of town." May replied.

"Good land us there." Coulson said, "Once we get there Skye you and Ward will go into town and talk with some of the people. Fitz Simmons you, May, and I will check out the mountain's surrounding area."

"Yes sir." Fitz Simmons said together.

"We'll meet back here in three hours or sooner if needed. Keep the coms open."

"I'll go start packing the equipment." Fitz said as he left the holotable room.

"I'll get some weapons just in case." Ward said leaving.

"We'll be in my office when you're ready Simmons." Coulson said as he lead May to the stairs that lead up to his office.

Skye stayed in the room with Jemma, she knew that Jemma was worried by the look on her face as she stood close to her.

"Jemma everything will be fine." Skye said as she wrapped her arms around Jemma's waist.

"I know, I'm just scared." Jemma said softly wrapping her arms around Skye's neck.

"I know you're scared, but you don't have to worry. Ward and I will be fine. I will be able to make that special dinner I promised."

"Are you sure?"

"Jem I will always come home. Where ever you go you are my home and I'll always find you. We'll be home shortly."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Skye then kissed Jemma softly on the lips to prove to her that she loved her; she wanted her to feel safe and to know that no matter what she was going to come home. Skye continued to kiss Jemma till Fitz appeared in the doorway; Skye smiled and turned to Fitz.

"Jemma are you ready?" Fitz said a little worried.

"Yeah I'm ready." Jemma answered.

"You might want to gather some supplies, Coulson said were leaving soon."

"Okay thanks Fitz."

"Yeah, no problem."

Fitz then left the doorway and headed back down to the lab, leaving Jemma and Skye for one more kiss before they went their separate ways; Skye to her bunk to gather things and Jemma to head down to the lab to gather some tools.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter hope you guys like it_

* * *

Fitz and Jemma were going over some of the artifacts that they found around the mountain back at the lab on the bus. Jemma didn't say anything to Fitz, but she was worried about Skye and Ward they hadn't answered the last com and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Fitz could tell that Jemma was worried and tried to keep her mind going by talking with her about the artifacts they had collected.

"They'll be back Jemma. You know Skye she's really looking forward to making you that dinner." Fitz said giving Jemma a little smile.

"I know." Jemma whispered so quietly that Fitz almost didn't hear her.

"Do you think any of these artifacts are from a different world?" Fitz said trying to change the subject so Jemma wouldn't be looking so lost.

"Well some of these artifacts have different compositions for normal earth artifacts of the same compounds and minerals, but we can't be certain till we know more about how they came to be here and how they appeared around the mountain." Jemma said as she tried to focus on the work ahead of them.

Up in Coulson's office, he and May were having a conversation about the past couple of months. Coulson unsure what May was exactly feeling toward him and SHIELD's missions; while May was just concern about him and wanted to make sure that he wasn't changed by all that had happened.

"May if we are to continue this we have to work together and be able to trust each other. Yes, I have forgiven you, but sometimes I use to wonder why you were here." Coulson said as he handed May a bottle of water.

"I'm here for you Phil. That was the only reason I was here, but I am also here because this team has become like a family to me. I love the way the younger agents act like little children on game night and how we have use to have to force them to stop them from fighting about who's making dinner. It's the type of family I've never had and I don't want to lose it. And I worry about you." May said honestly.

"You don't need to worry about Melinda; I promise I'm not going anywhere. I like this family too."

May smiled a little and then she and Coulson headed to the holotable to see if Skye or Ward had tried to contact them. Ward and Skye still have an hour left, but it didn't stop them from worrying about them.

"Do you think they're all right?" Coulson asked as he and May noticed no one had tried to contact them.

"I'm sure they're fine. Skye really was looking forward to making that special dinner for Jemma; she'd do anything to make sure Jemma gets this dinner and to have her not so worried about going out into the field." May said as she tapped a few buttons to check that everything was working properly just in case.

"True."

"Sir?" Fitz said as he entered the conference room.

"Yes Fitz." Coulson said a little worried what the rocket scientist had to say.

"I'm worried about Jemma."

"We all are."

"She's been looking at the clock ever minute. I just wanted to check in and see if you guys had heard from Skye or Ward."

"Not yet, but they still have a little bit more time to collect information." May said as she checked the planes fuel levels and other functions.

"I'm sure if they needed us they would let us know." Coulson said confidently.

"Right. I'll get back to Jemma." Fitz said as he turned to leave.

"Have you two found any information on the artifacts?"

"Well we both agree some of the artifacts are normal human artifacts, but there are some that are giving us a questioning feeling."

"Okay. I'll go down with you; you and Simmons can explain all that to me. May stay here in case they make contact."

"You got it." May said as she continued to look through some things on the holotable.

Fitz and Coulson then headed downstairs to the lab where Jemma was going through the last of the artifacts; they both noticed that Jemma was trying to concentrate, but would keep looking at her watch.

"Simmons?" Coulson said as he and Fitz entered the lab.

"Yes sir? Is something wrong? Is Skye and Ward okay?" Jemma said so quickly together that it sounded like one word.

"Nothing's wrong, we still haven't heard from Ward or Skye. I'm sure they're fine. Could you update me on the artifacts?"

"Sure. But don't you think they'd be back by now?"

"Jemma I'm sure they're fine probably lost track of time and are on their way back now. Why don't you tell me what you found out about the artifacts."

"Yes sir. Some of them are made out of normal everyday materials nothing out of the ordinary. But there are some artifacts that are made out of something not of this world; they most likely are asgardian. I can tell from the minerals and compounds that the artifacts are made from."

"Which ones?"

Jemma moved over to the table that was full of artifacts; she pointed to the asgardian artifacts with thick gloves that she had on just in case any foreign materials or fluid was on the artifacts. Coulson looked them over as did Fitz since he only helped move them on to the table for Jemma to test.

"Just got contact from Skye and Ward. They're about five minutes out." May said coming over the intercom system.

"Oh thank God." Jemma murmured as her attention moved back to Ward and Skye.

"I told you they were just fine." Fitz said softly.

When Skye and Ward arrived and boarded 'the bus'; Jemma was pacing in the lab waiting to see them, she had really worried while they were gone. Fitz had to closed the doors to the lab so that she wouldn't go running up to them; just in case they were injured or need a minute to catch their breathe.

Once Jemma saw Skye she ran to the doors which had to open before she could come out making her have to wait patiently till they fully opened. And once they were fully open Jemma was in Skye's arms holding on to her for dear life; Ward just patted Jemma on the back while she and Skye hugged.

"I'm so glad you both are all right." Jemma said as she let out a deep breath.

"I told you nothing was going to keep me from making you dinner." Skye said as she kissed Jemma's cheek.

"You could have let us know earlier if you guys were okay." Fitz said as he shook Ward's hand. "Would of saved Jemma from having a heart attack waiting."

"I'll have you know. I was just fine." Jemma said as she moved over to Ward to hug him.

"Yeah you and your watch that you were checking every minute were just fine."

"Fitz Simmons cut it out." Coulson said as he entered the room from the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously…_

"_You could have let us know earlier if you guys were okay." Fitz said as he shook Ward's hand. "Would of saved Jemma from having a heart attack waiting."_

"_I'll have you know. I was just fine." Jemma said as she moved over to Ward to hug him._

"_Yeah you and your watch that you were checking every minute were just fine."_

"_Fitz Simmons cut it out." Coulson said as he entered the room from the stairs._

"Yes sir." Fitz Simmons said together.

"All right let's talk about what we've found out." Coulson said as he and the rest of the team, except May who was turning things off in the conference room, gathered to go over everything they had figured out.

"We talked to a lot of the town and no one has been close to the mountain for at least two and some three generations. They say there's a legend of a man who came and brought lots of new things to the town once, but when the man died the things he brought and made were left near the mountain to be a reminder of his greatness and kindness." Skye said.

"So he must have come from a different world. Some of the artifacts are made of materials here and some not." Jemma said as she pointed to the artifacts that were separated into two piles.

"Are they dangerous?" May said as she came into the lab.

"Not that I can tell. They don't have any hazardous material or radioactive qualities." Fitz said.

"So they're harmless?" Skye said sort of hoping they would uncover something interesting.

"Pretty much." Jemma said as she leaned onto Skye's shoulder.

"Good. I'll inform the correct channels and let them know that the artifacts are nothing, but memories." Coulson as he and May left the lab. "And you guys are free for the rest of the day."

"Thanks PC." Skye said as she took Jemma's hand and headed up to the living area of the bus. "Come on Jem I promised you dinner."

"I'm going to go workout." Ward said as he began to leave the lab.

"Hey Ward." Fitz said as Ward turned to leave. Ward turned back around to see a worried looking Fitz and he wondered what was wrong.

"Yes Fitz."

"Do you think Jemma will ever be like her old self? I miss her."

"I think in time she'll be as close to her old self as she's going to get. You should talk to her about missing her. I know that she and Skye spend a lot of time together and you only see her when you two are trying to work on something, but if you talked to her I'm sure she'd spend more time with you."

"I'm just worried she'll never be okay like she was."

"I worry about that too, but I do know that it's going to take a lot of more time for her to get over what they put her through. I know you care about her Fitz and she knows that. Just try to be your normal self around her and soon I'm sure you'll see her like she was."

"Thanks Ward."

"No problem."

Ward turned to leave and thought of something and turned back around to see Fitz start working on one of his gadgets.

"Hey Fitz." Ward said.

"Yes." Fitz said looking up from his gadget.

"Come train with me. I know that you'd like to be able to protect Jemma and Skye better."

"Sure. Thanks Ward."

"Come on."

Ward went into the area to start preparing himself to work out, while Fitz then headed to change clothes that he could get sweaty in, since he was in his work clothes.

Later that day, Skye and Jemma were in the dining table with a beautiful homemade meal of spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. Jemma was amazed at Skye's cooking and that she had taken the time to create the whole meal; Skye was just happy everything worked out so they could have this time together.

"You keep amazing me." Jemma said as they were finishing up.

"Well you're pretty amazing too." Skye said with a goofy grin that she got when she was being praised for something.

"Thank you for making dinner."

"Not a problem especially since I got to spend it with you and everyone else is off the plane, I had to practically beg Fitz to go out with them."

"Yeah I thought he'd be a hard one to get off the plane." Jemma said with a little laugh. "I think he's still worried."

"Well you two do go together. I think he feels a little left out at times." Skye said as she led Jemma over to the couch. They both sat down and Skye grabbed her laptop; putting in Jemma's favorite movie, 'Princess Bride'. They got comfortable and cuddled while watching the movie.

Once the movie was over Skye and Jemma decided to turn in for the night after Skye with the help of Jemma cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen.

"You know you didn't have to help with the cleanup." Skye said as she and Jemma got comfortable in bed.

"I know, but I wanted too. You've been so good to me tonight." Jemma said cuddling in close and kissing Skye's cheek.

"And I'd do it again."

"I know."

"I love you Jemma." Skye said for the second time. She hadn't expected to say it, but when she did it felt normal, like it was as normal as breathing.

"I love you too." Jemma said softly as she held on to Skye a little tighter. Skye kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hope to add another chapter soon._


	8. Chapter 8

That night Jemma had one of her worst nightmares, Skye woke up immediately when Jemma struggled to get out of her grasp. Ward was already in the doorway and was trying to calm Jemma down; she was screamed so loudly that even Coulson, Fitz, and May were behind Ward with worried looks on their faces.

"Jemma, it's Grant. We're safe. It's okay." Ward said with his hands out in front of him to show that he wasn't a threat.

"I won't tell. Please…" Jemma cried still fighting with the sheets that were covering her and Skye's bodies.

"Jemma baby it's okay. You're safe. Shh…" Skye said trying to help.

"Jemma look at me. It's Grant. Can you hear me?" Ward said as he gently held Jemma's face in his hands.

"Grant, they want me to talk. I can't tell. I can't let them find the team." Jemma cried softly as her voice went hoarse.

"Jemma you're safe. We're on the bus. You don't have to be afraid. You're safe. It's okay."

"They did things Grant."

"I know, but it's in the past. They can't hurt you anymore."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know because we killed them all. I promise you have nothing to worry about. No one will hurt you."

"I did what you said I was strong."

"I know and I'm so proud of you. It's okay now."

Ward gently let go of Jemma's face and she looked around; she realized where she was and started to calm down. Skye had moved out of the bed and was standing next to Ward closer than him, but not too close; she was worried it would freak Jemma out if she was too close. Jemma started to sob and it broke the rest of the teams hearts; they couldn't stand to see Jemma in such pain.

"Jem it's okay." Skye said as she pulled Jemma into her arms and at first Jemma tensed, but soon relaxed into Skye.

"I'm sorry." Jemma sobbed.

"It's okay. It's okay you have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay."

Ward kneeled near Skye and Jemma and held Jemma's hand that wasn't clutching Skye; the rest of the team left knowing that Jemma was in good hands and was calming down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Skye said softly unsure if she could stand to hear what they did to Jemma. She was worried and wanted to bring those men back to life, torture them the way they tortured Jemma, and then kill them all over again.

"I was tied to the chair when they brought in the battery. I knew what it was for so I tried to relax my body while I could." Jemma said starting to talk about what they did to her.

"That was the right thing to do." Ward said trying to be comforting.

"Jason was the leader, he demanded that I tell him who I worked for, but I wouldn't tell." Jemma said as she started to cry a little.

"We know and you were so strong." Skye said hoping that Jemma knew that the team were proud of her.

"He started with a knife he cut me a few times and when I wouldn't say anything he grabbed the jumper cables and attached them to the chair. When he determined that I wasn't going to talk with that method he invited three men into the room. I knew what was going to happen and I tried to get away, but I was too weak." Jemma said as she held onto Skye and Ward's hands.

"Jemma they tortured you. You were strong most people would have been unconscious by then." Ward said knowing from experience.

"They each took turns raping me. But Jason was the one that hurt the most he bit me a couple of times and would even have one of his men attach the cables while he was raping me." Jemma said as tears continued to fall down her face.

"I remember when they brought you back after I took the two guys who were holding you I saw those marks and I just saw red. I killed Jason by shooting his carotid artery; he bleed out and when Fitz and Skye took you from me I spat on his body."

"So everyone in there died?"

"Yes as we were getting to you and Ward we killed anyone in our way." Skye said as she brushed away some of Jemma's tears.

"In my dreams they're so real and it scares me so much." Jemma said as she squeezed their hands.

"And that's normal. But Jemma you're strong, stronger than you think you are. And at some point you won't be so scared." Ward said then stood up, gave Jemma's hand a squeeze, and said, "Try to get back to sleep. We're here if you need us."

Ward left the room and closed the door behind him, but before he went back to sleeping on the couch he saw that May was sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"Is she okay?" May asked quietly.

"I think she's okay for tonight." Ward said as he sat on the couch.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? You could use it."

"I'll try."

"Ward, if you want to be there for her you have to take better care of yourself."

"I know."

"Go lay in your pod. I'll wake you if she needs you."

"I don't know."

"Grant, you need to sleep. Please go sleep in your pod. I promise if she needs you I'll get you."

"Okay."

Ward stood up and walked over to his pod and turned to May again before going inside, "Thank you." He said and then went inside and closed the door.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting a new chapter soon._


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of nights were rough, Jemma had nightmares almost every time she fell asleep; the whole team was really worried and Coulson thought that she might need to be sedated for her to get a good night's rest.

"Do you think we should get like a psychologist or something?" Coulson asked May.

"I think at this point it might be a good idea. She needs to be able to sleep or it will start to affect her work and you and I know that wouldn't be good." May said.

"I'm worried about who we should get, she doesn't like people she doesn't know or trust."

"I have a friend who's a psychologist maybe she can help her. Hopefully my word that I trust her will help Jemma trust her. I can go give her a call."

"I think that will be a good idea. I'll go talk to Jemma about it. She should be included in this."

"I'll wait till after you talk to her to call my friend."

Coulson then got up and headed down to the lab where he knew Jemma, Skye, Fitz, and Ward were going through some of the tests in the lab on some of the artifacts they had collected from the mountain. He knew that Jemma might not like the idea of someone coming on to the bus that she didn't know, but he also knew that she needed to talk to a psychologist or she wasn't going to recover fully. So when Coulson entered the lab Jemma was the first to look up and say hello.

"Sir?" Jemma said slightly confused on why Coulson was coming into the lab.

"I need to have a word with you Jemma." Coulson said.

"Okay."

Jemma then walked into the loading bay with Coulson away from the lab so that they could have a talk; Jemma was slightly worried about why Coulson wanted to talk to her.

"Is everything okay sir?" Jemma said with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Do you mind if May was to call her psychologist friend and have her come talk to you to help you work through what happened?" Coulson said concerned with Jemma's welfare.

"I guess that would be okay."

"We just want to help you through this Jemma. May trusts her and is willing to call her. I think it would be a good idea."

"I'm unsure about someone coming onto the bus, but I'm willing to talk to her if May trusts her."

"She does. I'll let her know to call her friend. I'll talk to her first before you do, just so that I know she's going to work, okay?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"We want you to be okay Jemma and are willing to do anything to make sure."

"I know."

"All right you can return to the lab, but take a break at some point, okay?"

"Yes sir."

Coulson then left Jemma to head back to the lab and finish her tests and talk with Skye, Fitz, and Ward. Skye noticed that she looked a little worried, so before Jemma entered the lab Skye went over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"What's wrong?" Skye said softly in Jemma's ear.

"I'm just a little worried about who Coulson and May are getting to come here for me to talk to." Jemma said as she held on to Skye.

"Like a psychologist?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm sure if May and Coulson think this will help we should try it. For your first meeting I can be there with you."

"I'd like that."

"All right then I'll be there. Come one let's go finish those tests."

Skye and Jemma then headed back to the lab and got back to work on the artifacts.

So a few days later Jennifer Morin was picked up at a small airport in Dallas, Texas; she was greeted by May and Coulson who led her into Coulson's office.

"Thank you for coming." May said as she and Jennifer sat down on the couch.

"It's my pleasure. So what can you tell me?" Jennifer said wanting to get all the information she could.

"Well Jemma Simmons and Grant Ward were sent into a town to gather information on the area we gave them an hour and when they didn't return we started to look through satellite images to try and find them. We received a panic alarm from one of their gadgets and so we knew they were in trouble. They were taken to a compound and Simmons was tortured to find out where she was from and who she worked for; she was also raped multiple times. Ward fought with the men and we got them out of there once we found where they were. Simmons has been having nightmares and lately she hasn't been able to sleep without having a nightmare; we're also worried about Ward. He hasn't been sleeping too; I think he's just too worried about Simmons to sleep. He was forced to listen to Simmons while they tortured and raped her. He's become very protective of her and sometimes we have to force him to sleep by locking him in his room."

"Okay, does Jemma know that I'm here? And have you talked to Grant about talking with me?" Jennifer said.

"Yes she does, but we didn't talk to Ward about it. I'll pull him aside and talk with him while you talk with Jemma."

"All right, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Jemma has been seeing Skye; she is also a member of this team. Fitz is her best friend and her partner in the lab. As for Ward, he doesn't talk about his part and he tries to keep to himself, but lately he has been opening up to us." May answered.

"Okay, when do you want me to start?" Jennifer asked.

"Whenever you're ready we want to help Jemma and Ward as soon as possible."

"I want to meet with the team and get to know them all before I start with any therapy I do. Would that be okay?"

"Yes that's fine." Coulson answered and then stood up, "I'll take you down to the lab. Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Ward are down there."


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer Morin understood that the team worked well together from reports they received at SHIELD, but what she wasn't prepared for was that they acted like a family more so than any other team that she had come in contact with. Ward and Fitz picked on each other, but kindly like brothers; they were very protective of Jemma and Skye. Skye was very open to a lot of things she seemed to be the one not involved the normal way with SHIELD rules and procedures; Jennifer of course read through everyone's files to make sure that she got the full story behind some of the team. While she was learning more about the team before she had sessions with Jemma or Ward, she noticed that they acted and treated each other like family. They helped each other and got each other through things; everyone helped with food times and cleaning up after. She noticed that Coulson and May were like the parents on game night when the young team members would argue with each other about who seemed like they were cheating, not cheating, or not playing by the rules. She noticed that Skye brought out the best in Jemma and got her to open up about things more than anyone. She also noticed that some nights Ward would sleep on the couch closest to Jemma and Skye's room and at any sound of distress would be in that room trying to calm Jemma down. She saw when he wouldn't sleep and would sit outside their door waiting to see if Jemma would need him.

The first time Jennifer experienced one of Jemma's nightmares was the night after she was introduced to everyone; they had been talking about how things were going lately and headed to bed at a decent time. So when she first heard the screams she was immediately up and heading out into the hall; she noticed that Ward was inside the room talking Jemma through with Skye and in the hall Coulson, Fitz, and May were watching to see if everything was okay. When Jemma finally calmed down, she was in Skye's arms crying and holding onto Ward's hand; the rest of the team had dispersed. She watched from a distance and didn't say a word, but made a note to ask Ward how he was so fast in getting to Jemma. She didn't know that he sometimes would spend the night outside their room, until later when she was the last to go to bed and would watch everyone before heading to bed. She noted that Jemma didn't always like to be touched when she first woke from her nightmares and it sometimes would take Ward and Skye some coaxing before she would calm down.

So now as she and Jemma were sitting down for their first session; that Jemma wanted Skye to be in with her till she felt comfortable. Jennifer understood that Jemma needed to be able to trust her and know that she will be able to help her through the emotions she was going through.

"All right Jemma this talk is all about you. So if you have a question or need to talk about anything and I mean anything you are more than welcome too. I'm here for you and your recovery." Jennifer said.

"Can we work up to the part that I tell you about what happened in the compound?" Jemma asked still a little unsure.

"Of course. Whatever you want to talk about is what we'll talk about."

"You don't mind if Skye stays?"

"No, I understand that you trust her and want her here. I have no issue with her being here as long as you're comfortable."

"Okay. I used to have to talk to a psychologist when I was younger. All she wanted to do was talk about what was wrong."

"Well I'm not like most psychologist, I'm here for you and whatever you might need to work through, but I like to take my time and get to understand more about the person before the event changed them."

"Oh okay. Where should we start?" Jemma asked as Skye gave her hand a squeeze to let her know that she was there to support her.

"Why don't you tell me about when you first joined SHIELD academy." Jennifer suggested.

"Well I started the same time as Fitz we were about seventeen years old; I knew him previously from my private school. We were the youngest invited to the academy, he was my only friend until a little after I joined. We had a hard time at first since we were the youngest and new; we got bullied a little at first till we showed we could do the same work and faster. Fitz still didn't make a lot of friends after we joined so I tried to spend a lot of time with him so he didn't feel alone."

"Why do you think Fitz had a harder time finding friends?"

"He was really shy and he didn't feel that he fit in; by the time we reached half way through he got more courage and would start conversations in the boiler room."

"The boiler room?"

"Oh yes, we created a bar and game area in the boiler room to blow off steam every once in a while. It's still there today still used to blow off steam and make new friends."

"Did you make a lot of new friends in the boiler room?"

"Y..yes."

"Is something wrong Jemma? Do you remember something?"

"I just remembered a guy that I met there once that I didn't like."

"May I ask why you didn't like him?"

"I wasn't used to being touched by people I didn't know well and other than Fitz everyone seemed to know that, but he was a…a touchy feely type of guy."

"Oh."

"He never went as far as the guys at the compound but he did touch me more than I even let Fitz at the time."

"So after you joined what did you do?"

"Mostly lab work at sci-opts after the academy, Fitz and I had a hard time with the field training so we spent time in the lab and then would go train so that we would do better at field stuff."

"Not everyone is made for field work from what I've learned about you, you are pretty good in the field as well as in the lab."

"Thank you. I still don't like to go into the field too often, but it's getting easier."

"Good."

"After we were asked to join this team Fitz and I were worried we wouldn't fit in."

"Why didn't you think you'd fit in?"

"Well normally teams are made up of people who can do lab and field work; Fitz and I were worried our lack of experience would be a bad thing. But after a little under a month we all were a great team and I think when I almost died we became a lot closer."

"Tell me about that."

"Well we were called to a forest where a Cub Scout group's leader was killed he was also a fireman. He was infected with a chitauri virus. I was infected by one of the firefighters that had died from the virus and when I was trying to find an anti-serum from them I knew it wouldn't work with their systems because they didn't survive it. So Fitz and I were having a discussion and figured out that the helmet that the chitauri were wearing would have someone's DNA that had survived it; Fitz got the helmet and helped me create an anti-serum, but we didn't think it worked at first. So I jumped out of the plane to save everyone because I knew that if I were to release the virus the bus would crash for lack of power; Ward jumped out after me with the anti-serum and saved me."

"Wow that sounds some much more interesting in person than in the file."

"It was hard to just watch her and Fitz work and when Fitz tested the rat I couldn't breathe. The thought of losing her was devastating." Skye said as Jemma leaned on her shoulder and squeezed her hand.

"I can't imagine having to go through that." Jennifer said.

"Sorry I won't talk anymore this is Jemma's time."

"It's okay. I like to hear from everyone to get a better understanding of things. So don't be afraid to add things."

"After that was the first time Skye hugged me, she'd never really touched me before." Jemma said.

"We almost lost you. I don't think I could have handled you dying." Skye said as she kissed Jemma's forehead.

"How about we call it a day for today." Jennifer said smiling at the slow progress Jemma was making with opening up to her.

"Okay." Jemma said.

"We'll get together again in a day or two and you can bring Skye again if you want."

"Okay."

Jemma and Skye then got up and left the conference room and headed to their pod to talk a little more about somethings.


	11. Chapter 11

Ward wasn't interested in talking his feelings out, he grew up learning to let nothing show and so having to talk to Jennifer the psychologist wasn't something he wanted to do, but he wanted to be able to help Jemma and if he learned something in these sessions that could help her he was more than willing to sit through it to find out.

Jennifer knew that Ward wasn't looking forward to these sessions; she could see it in his face when he entered the conference room. So she knew he was going to be a tough one to crack, but she was willing to try and get through to him.

"Hello Agent Ward." Jennifer said kindly as Ward sat on the couch across from her.

"Hello Miss. Morin." Ward said as he crossed her arms across his chest.

"You can call me Jennifer, Agent Ward."

"Okay Jennifer."

"Why don't you talk a little about whatever you want."

"I should let you know I don't talk about my past it's something that I don't like to talk about. I'm only here to learn how to help Jemma."

"I'd like to help you too."

"I…I just don't know how to talk about things."

"That's why we're having this meeting. I would like to help you get past that. And I want to let you know everything you're doing for Jemma is exactly what I would be doing. She needs you to be there and you are."

"I just feel so helpless sometimes. I sometimes stay outside their pod just to make sure that Jemma sleeps through the night. I worry about her so much."

"And after what you've been through together, that is normal, but you are not letting yourself need help like she does. This team cares a lot about you and I know that you care about them. They want to help."

"Sometimes I think I don't deserve the help they want to give."

"And why is that?"

"Because of some of the things I've done in my past; I feel like I'm tainted."

"That's normal Agent Ward, but you should know a lot more lives have been saved because of what you did in your past. I know that you feel 'tainted', but you did what you had to, to survive. Think about it this way if you didn't kill one of the people who were trying to kill you, who would have saved Jemma?"

Ward thought for a moment and realized she was right no one was going to be able to kill those guys who hurt her like he did. He was the one who got her out; he was the one helping her through with Skye. Jennifer noted that Ward had a contemplative look on his face as he thought about what she said.

"I never really thought of it that way." Ward finally said after a few seconds of thinking.

"I know that's why I'm here for you to tell you and help you move past this feeling. I'm here for you like I'm here for Jemma. You both went through something you shouldn't have to go through and I want to help both of you move past it." Jennifer said hoping it would convince Ward to talk a little more.

"When I was younger my older brother, he wasn't very nice, he made me do things; things that I'm not proud of, and my little brother was hurt because of it. I didn't know who to talk to about it, my parents weren't…well they weren't the type of parents who cared. I ended up in juvie after my parents died. Garrett came there and told me he could help me be a man and have a real life. He taught me everything I know and when we found out he was Hydra it killed me; he's the reason my parents died. Hydra killed them."

"How do you know that Hydra killed them?"

"When we were transferring him to the fridge, he told me, they wanted me to join them."

"And what did you do?"

"I killed him. I broke contact with anyone associated with him."

"I'm sorry that all that happened to you. I heard Garrett wasn't the nicest SO."

"He wasn't, he use to beat us if we didn't do what we were told."

"I wish some of you would have come forward and told about him. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"I'm past it, but sometimes it's hard to get his training out of my head."

"And that is a normal thing getting past things is a part of life. How about we call it quits for today? Why don't you go visit Jemma, Skye, and Fitz. I'm sure they're wondering how today went. I won't tell them anything, but if you want to share it's your choice."

"Thank you." Ward said as he stood up and headed to the lab to see the others. Jennifer sat still watching Ward leave. She had a nagging feeling that he wasn't telling everything, but she was hopeful that he would begin to trust her and would tell her when he was ready.

Ward was passing by the pods when Jemma appeared out of the corner of his eye; she took his hand and led him to the couch.

"So how did it go?" Jemma asked.

"It was okay. She actually isn't too hard to talk to." Ward said as he gave Jemma's hand a squeeze.

"I'm glad you talk to her. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay; some days are better than others. How are you?"

"Still scared, I can't seem to shake that feeling."

"I'm sorry that you still feel scared."

"It's not your fault you did everything you could and I know that."

"I'm glad you know that; you're kind of like a little sister I never had."

"Well you're like a big brother that I never had. Thank you Grant."

"For what?"

"For everything, for being here for me, for helping me through when I've had a nightmare, and for caring so much."

"I wouldn't let you go through it alone. I care about you."

"And I care about you. You know that anything you want to talk about I'm here too, right?"

"Yeah I know. Come on Fitz and Skye are probably wondering where you are."

"All right."

Ward and Jemma then headed to the lab to join Fitz and Skye who were in a debate on who was the most influential president in history, how they got on that subject no one knew, but it did make for a fun afternoon of debating.


	12. Chapter 12

As the Ward and Jemma had more sessions the easier Jemma slept at night, soon she was only having nightmares every once in a while and Ward was actually sleeping in his pod without having to be asked to. The rest of the team loved that Jemma and Ward seemed to be heading back to their old selves; they enjoyed that Jemma was back to talking to herself in the lab and seemed to not be as afraid when they had missions. Ward was talking more and spending time with the team instead of alone working out; he and Fitz enjoyed the time they spent together working on combat skills.

Jennifer liked to see the team together on game nights, seeing the whole team having fun after some work was fun to watch; of course she also joined in and played a few games with them and they seemed to be a great group again. She loved to watch as Jemma would allow Coulson to hug her after a hard day knowing that she didn't like to be touched; Ward even let Jemma and Skye hug him which he normally wouldn't do before everything. Ward would always be with Jemma and they would talk and Jennifer knew that they were talking about everything, which was good that Ward now had someone else to talk to.

Soon the time came where Jennifer decided that her job was done; she told Coulson and May that she had done her job and they could drop her back off at home in Texas, which they did after throwing Jennifer a goodbye party. Of course she told all of them if they ever needed her to call her; she didn't want to leave them hanging if something else was to happen.

"We're going to miss you." Jemma said as she gave Jennifer a hug.

"And I will miss all of you." Jennifer said returning the hug.

"Good luck." Ward said as he hugged Jennifer.

"I'll be fine. You guys can call me if you need me."

"Thank you." Coulson said as he shook Jennifer's hand.

"No problem." Jennifer said as she shook his hand back.

"I'll keep in contact." May said as she hugged her friend.

"Me too."

"If you ever need us just let us know." Skye said as she hugged her.

"I will." Jennifer said smiling.

"Thank you." Fitz said as he hugged Jennifer.

"Bye guys." Jennifer then walked down the bus loading dock.

After Jennifer was gone, the team got back to work working on new missions; they were back to the way they were before Ward and Jemma were taken, but know they were even closer. The team was stronger than ever and they worked just as hard on missions as before; SHIELD was amazed at the progress they made in all their cases.

Several months past and they were still going strong and when they needed breaks they used them; they would travel all over the world for their vacations and saw amazing things. They all enjoyed their breaks, but they also enjoyed the work that they did.

Jemma and Skye after a year of dating decided that they wanted to get married and so they did; of course SHIELD didn't like the idea, but Coulson said as long as they stayed professional when they needed to he had no problem with it.

Ward during one of their vacations found a nice woman who he loved and could talk to about everything; she took him for all that he was and even what he wasn't. She was working in Paris as a police officer and she was one of their best detectives. And when they had cases in Paris, they worked well together.

Fitz met another rocket scientist at home when he was visiting his mum; he accidently ran into her on the way there, took charge and asked her to come with him. He had grown in up in a way that still amazed Jemma; he was more confident and could protect them now that he and Ward had worked on his combat skills. Fitz and his rocket scientist got married a few years later.

As for 'the parents' of the team, Coulson and May, finally admitted that they were dancing around the feelings that they had for one another and started dating. They still worked really well together, but sometimes when May had to be used as a weapon would get Coulson a little too worried and they decided to live out their lives in a house in the country in California, they got married a few months after they had retired.

The team still got together every once in a while for vacations, where they would enjoy each other's company and play games. They all kept in touch with each other in between the vacations and once in a while would help with a case that one of them had. And that's how they spend the rest of their lives, a family of misfits brought together and never looking back.


	13. Question

Thinking of writing a sequel that takes place a few days after "Fighting" ends.

with a twist or two in it about Skimmons relationship and Ward admitting he was a part of Hydra.

What do you guys think? I'd like to know if you'd be interested in reading more.


End file.
